Promises Kept
by The Goddess Aurora
Summary: After recovering from her recent gunshot wound, Ana sets off to fulfill a few promises she made. Eventual, SANASpoilers for TFTR and some parts of S3
1. Chapter 1: A Daughters Promise

Title: Promises Kept

Rating: T/Pg13

Summary: After recovering from her recent gunshot wound, Ana sets off to fulfill a few

promises she made. (Spoilers for TFTR and some parts of S3)

Warnings: Some language, general Anti-Kate content

Status: WIP

Authors Note: I do not own Lost, if I did S3 would be LVS! I make no profit, unless you count

personal enjoyment as profitable, from writing this fic.

This is really only the beginning of the fic, I'm hoping it'll get better…

**Chapter 1**

_A Daughter's Promise_

The surf moved languidly along the beach, bearing green ribbons towards the glistening sand. A tranquil sound pervaded the area; it was the sound that people back home would pay money for. It was a sound that relaxed the average person, and brought forth a picture of a serene beach and margaritas. It was the picturesque Corona video type of view meant to influence people into buying alcohol. For the survivors of flight 815, the sound was just a continual reminder that they were trapped.

Sitting with her feet buried in the sand, the grains surrounding her ankles were cool against her warm skin. Knees were drawn up and were used as a place to settle her arms.

The sun was rising slowly, taking it's time to ascend. The tendrils of its light lit the sky with a rainbow of color. The moment was almost poetic, but of course the story of her life would be written in any form but rhyming verse.

"G'morning, Sunshine!" The voice rang out from a decent distance away, and was ignored by the figure. He probably wasn't talking to her anyways.

"You wake up on the wrong pile o' sand today, Chica?" Okay, so he was talking to her, and he was coming over. This was _not_ the way to start a new day.

"Well, since you didn't wake up on my pile of sand, I s'pose you got a reason to be blue." She could hear the smirk in his voice; it was the smirk that meant he was trying to get her goat. Today, would be the only day it would be a futile attempt.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" Her head tilted toward her shoulder as she turned it to look at the southerner. He was much closer then she'd thought, and he had his poker face on.

"What's wrong with you? Got a little sand up yo' skirt?" Ana sighed and turned back to look at the horizon.

"Do you know what today's date is, Cowboy?" Ana knew the look he'd be wearing now, brows drawn together in thought, but his eyes would hold a look of confusion.

"Can't say that I do. Can't be our anniversary…don't tell me it's yo' birthday!" Ana glared at him and her jaw clenched in annoyance.

"We don't have an anniversary, and no, it isn't my birthday."

"Oh, we have an anniversary, Muchacha, an you know it." His tone was husky and she could feel the heat of his gaze as it slid down her spine. She squashed the sensations he provoked and steered clear of the thoughts that rushed into her mind.

"Did you know it's December?" The abrupt change of topic threw the blonde off.

"So?" She turned to him again.

"Christmas is in three days." Sawyer looked unaffected by the fact, but to Ana it was monumentally important. The Latina levered herself out of the sand and onto her feet, she set off down the beach.

"Where yah goin'?" Ana glanced backward to see Sawyer standing with his hands thrown up in question.

"I got a promise to keep."

.xXx.

"Mama?" The young child stood in the pool of light coming from the kitchen; she hesitated, waiting for permission before she crossed the threshold into the room.

"Come here M'ija." Her mothers arms spread and her daughter moved swiftly to fill the empty space between them.

As she cuddled her daughter the woman forgot about the half-full glass of Tequila that sat just a few inches away. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were still moist from the tears she'd cried.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Brown hair curled down from the mother's hair to blend with her daughter's, the little girl tucked her face under her mother's chin as if sensing her mother's need for comfort.

"I want you to promise me something, m'ija." The girl pulled her head back and met her mother's gaze.

"I want you to promise me that you'll always come home, Ana. Promise me that, no matter what, you'll always come home to your mama." The young girl couldn't understand why her mother would ask such a thing; she couldn't even fathom ever leaving her family.

"I promise Mama."

"Good girl, now how 'bout we get you back to bed, hmm?"

That night Ana's mother tucked her into her bed and went back downstairs to finish that glass of golden alcohol. She would tell her daughter in the morning. Tell her that her father had left them, but for tonight she'd let her have her sweet dreams.

.xXx.

Jack secured the bandages with precision; he could feel the weight of someone's observation on his back as he deftly maneuvered the body on the thin mattress.

"So how does it look?" Jack lifted his head and met the man's eyes. The sadness was etched into his retina like a map, Jack could see it. The doctor stood to his full height, running a hand over his bare head.

"It's not infected, so that's good, but she still may not wake up for a while." His gaze told the young man that waiting around wasn't going to help, but he knew it was a futile effort.

The large man pulled a chair up next to the bed and settled himself in it; his vigilance hadn't wavered since the girl was injured. Jack understood this man's need to be near someone he'd almost lost, he'd felt that need himself. He left the small room, intent on washing his hands, when he saw her.

She'd avoided the hatch up until now, so her presence was unexpected at the very least. She was staring fixedly at the brown spot on the old couch in the corner.

"Ana." She spun around to face him, only to stand unsurely under his scrutiny.

"Jack, I..." She stopped and swallowed, trying to come to grips with her request. Then she firmly stated, "I need to see Michael."

"Why?" It was the word at the forefront of his thoughts, and it slid past his lips with ease.

"I need to know about the 'others,' and Michael can tell me." Jack nodded in understanding; it had to be important if Ana was willing to face the man who'd wronged her so grievously.

Jack led her to the cell, previously known as the armory. He opened the thick metal door, inside the dim room sat to figures. The two men both raised their heads to see who had come to visit. Michael's face went pale when he saw the Latino woman standing nearby; he couldn't help but think that he was just moments away from certain death.

Jack maneuvered into the small room and helped Michael to his feet, Henry's beady eyes followed him intently as he moved the man out into the living room. To Michael the sound of the door being shut was ominous in the quiet that transcended the occupants of the room.

Ana's jaw was clenched as she stared at Michael. Jack sat Michael in a chair and Ana looked at the doctor; he nodded in acknowledgement and stepped out of the room. Michael swallowed and met the dark gaze of the woman he'd almost killed.

"You tried to kill me, the only reason you're still alive is because of your son. Walt won't be reason enough for me to stay my hand if you fnck with me again, understood?" When Michael nodded, Ana leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"You're going to tell me _everything _you know about the others, you're going to help me because if you do I will guarantee your son's return." The dark man's brow furrowed in confusion, was she serious?

"Start talking." The order was short, but it held authority, it was all the prodding Michael needed.

.xXx.

"Mom, I don't think I'll make it home in time. I'm sorry." The pay phone handle was cool against her cheek; she looked over at the car garage as the tow truck pulled in.

"Its okay m'ija, you tried." Her mother's voice sounded fuzzy in her ears. "I wanted to be there, no one should be away from their family on Christmas, Ma."

"It's okay Ana, you can't change it, so there isn't any use in feeling bad about it," there was a short pause. "I love you."

Ana smiled, "Love you too mama."

Placing the black plastic in the cradle Ana started to walk over to the shop. She couldn't stop the car from breaking down, she couldn't stop her mother's loneliness, and she couldn't stop feeling like it was her fault.

With a sigh Ana looked at the 'closed for Christmas' sign in the dingy garage's window. She should have taken a plane.

.xXx.

When Ana walked onto the beach her arrival was pretty much written off but when the community saw the person trailing behind her there was a ripple of shock.

A Pair of eyes was dragged away from his reading by the commotion. His face immediately drew tight in anger; the man stood quickly and abandoned his book and glasses on the seat before striding away with purpose.

Ana prevented him from striding right up to the traitor, stepping into his path and refusing him passage. His blue eyes were sharp with anger and they pinned Ana to the spot. "What's he doing here?!" His statement was accompanied by a wide gesture of indication in Michael's direction. The man in question stood a few feet back, studying the sand intently, avoiding the looks the other survivors were sending his way.

"He's with me." Ana crossed her arms over her chest, daring Sawyer to make an issue of it.

"With _you, _he's with you! He tried to kill _you_!" He was standing just inches from her now, the anger and incredulity in his voice made Ana sigh. She tilted her head defiantly and looked at the Southerner through her eyelashes. "Why do you care? He's with me, and we're going somewhere."

Sawyer's jaw clenched so hard the grinding of his teeth could be heard from where Michael stood. He spoke between gritted teeth, "you ain't goin nowhere alone with him."

Ana leaned close to him so she was looking directly into his eyes. "Watch me." With those two words she shouldered past him leaving Michael to follow, or not. Sawyer caught his arm as he passed by. The look the con man gave Michael was warning enough, and when his appendage was released he almost ran after the retreating Latina.

Sawyer watched them go; he somehow knew Ana was up to something. Something that would probably get her killed. The southerner could feel someone's gaze and he turned around to see Eko watching him intently. The man bowed his head in greeting before walking off in the direction Ana had gone.

Sawyer ran a hand through his hair. Damn woman was more trouble than he was.

.xXx.

Sayid swung the axe down deftly splitting the wood into two equal pieces. His eyes caught movement, he rubbed his forearm over his eyes to remove the sweat. Seeing that it was Ana he drove the axe into the large trunk he was using to cut the wood on.

The looking back toward the approaching figure he realized that she was not alone, but had Michael with her.

"Sayid." She said it as a way of announcing her intent to speak with him. It was unnecessary given the fact that there was no one else nearby for her to be visiting.

"Ana, Michael." He inclined his head to each of them in turn before taking a deep drink from his bottle of water. Wiping away the lingering water he inquired, "What can I do for you?"

Ana seemed to contemplate his question seriously for a moment. "You can help me make a plan."

"Perhaps I too could be of service in this planning." Ana spun quickly around to see Eko standing a few feet behind her. She nodded in acquiescence, she could trust him, he could know what she was planning.

"Okay, but what are we planning?" Sayid asked calmly. Michael was about to speak when Ana glared at him. "We can't talk about this here."

Michael gave her a look that said he thought she'd lost it. Eko surveyed the surrounding forest with his eyes. Sayid just nodded, "So where then?"

"The hatch is out, how about the cave?" Ana looked to the men and upon seeing their agreement they headed of toward the cave to discuss Ana's mission in privacy.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Con Artists and

Chapter 2

Of Con Artists and their Masterpieces

It was a hot day, the sun had risen just hours before and already the heat beat down. The sand along the beach became like a sea of hot coals, it baked those who ventured onto its surface. It was just slightly bearable in the shade but still the sweat pooled, causing clothing to stick uncomfortably to the damp skin. A tall figure pulled his shirt away from his skin for the thousandth time before bending down to gather water.

When Jack turned from filling his water bottle to find Ana and Sayid standing just behind him, the doctor was instantly wary; the last time these two had agreed on anything things had turned out rather badly. He slid the cap on his bottle and waited for them to make the first move.

"Jack, we must speak with you." Sayid's rich voice carried the few words he would have liked to ignore.

"Then speak." Jack spread his arms defensively before the two; Ana leaned heavily on one foot and shook her head.

"We can't, not here. Come with us." It was Ana who spoke this time, her tone attempted to soothe him, but his defenses were impenetrable. Jack's eyes moved from Ana to Sayid and back again.

"Why can't w…"

"Well, well, now why wasn't I invited to this little pow wow?" The question cut Jack off mid-sentence as the tall blonde came walking over, his water bottles in hand.

Jack shot an exasperated look at Sawyer over Ana's head, Ana's jaw clenched in annoyance, but she kept her back to the newcomer.

"Why don't we continue this conversation elsewhere?" Ana and Jack redirected there attention to the Iraqi, both nodding in agreement.

Sayid began striding off down the beach leaving them to follow. Jack and Ana shared a look before they too moved to leave. Sawyer stepped into the Latina's path, effectively blocking her with his larger frame. The woman took a deep breath and a step backward before looking up at the blonde. She could tell he wanted to play twenty questions; his eyebrows were drawn together, his head was tilted downward and his eyes sought hers out in question. The shorter woman crossed her arms underneath her breasts, taking a defensive stance.

"You gon' tell me what goin on, Lucy, or 'm I gonna have to force it outta yah?" He invaded her personal space with his body, he was trying to intimidate her, she shook her bangs out of her eyes and looked at him defiantly.

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you." She sidestepped him and made to move away, Sawyer grabbed her wrist before she could take two steps. He stood at her side his head bent toward her ear.

"I'm gonna find out sooner or later, cupcake. So why don't you just save me the trouble and let me in on it?" Her head turned and their eyes caught, a few tense moments passed before a forced cough caught their attention. Jack stood a few feet back watching the interaction between the southerner and the hotheaded Latina uneasily.

"I don't need your help, cowboy." Ana spared Sawyer one last glance before easing her wrist out of his grasp and purposefully marching off.

Jack gave Sawyer a sympathetic look before following in the woman's wake. Sawyer ran a hand through his hair and huffed angrily. Then he moved over to the water trough mumbling to himself, "Needed or not, Chica, you're gonna get it."

.xXx.

The physical strain of boxing is therapeutic, feeling the flex of every muscle as you try to pound someone's face in, is a satisfying feeling. Sawyer hits his opponent square in the face and the man drops to the mat like a lead weight, the grin that splits his face is full of pride. There isn't anything like beating someone up to make you feel better.

A guard breaks his moment of victory when he shouts out, "Alright, Ford. That's enough."

Sawyer breathes deeply and reaches a hand down to help the man to his feet.

"Let's go get changed and catch a bite to eat, yeah?" The guy smiles good-naturedly and smiles back at Sawyer.

Sawyer and his opponent are walking out of the gym and into the cellblock. The black man is making the usual excuses for his loss, "The problem is I was following your hands, not your eyes."

Sawyer can't help but quip back, "The problem is you're old and dumb."

The two stop on the stairs to watch a fat newbie getting pummeled in the center of the room.

Motioning to the bruised man with his head Sawyer asks, "Who's the punching bag?"

His friend shakes his head. "Just got here -- name's Munson. Rumor has it he ripped off the government for 10 mil., but they never found the money"

Sawyer resists the urge to whistle, ten million was a pretty impressive number. "I'll be damned."

"If your buddy the warden didn't keep breaking up the fights, Munson would be a dead man." As the man says it, the fight is dispersed and Sawyer looks up to see the warden circling above.

Sawyer grimaces, "That son of a bitch."

Sawyer is working in garbage detail later that night when he sees Munson sitting at a sewing machine. He can't keep his thoughts to himself, "You get little mints on your pillow at night, too?"

The bald man looks up in confusion. "Sorry?"

Rolling his eyes the southerner responds, "You're here, what, a week? And you're on tote bag duty? I've been here nine months; I'm still pushing trash." The anger is obvious in the blonde's tone.

The confused look again, must be the man's usual appearance. "What does that mean?"

Sawyer can't believe how dim this guy is, and he sighs before continuing to clarify the situation. "You think the warden's breaking up those fights because you're cute, Costanza? He's making a play for that 10 mil. First step -- butter you up, give you a plumb job. Step two -- warden will reach out to your wife -- use her against you. Textbook con." And he should know he was a professional conman.

For the first time in the conversation the man looks like he may be an intelligent lifeform, his look is cynical. "And you're telling me this out of the kindness of your..."

"Advice is free, Murgatroid. Last nine months that warden has made my life a living hell. He gets that 10 mil. you ain't got? I might just have to kill myself."

The warden enters the room coolly, he is carrying a half eaten red apple in his large hand.

"Hey." The simple word is spoken with an immense amount of authority. Sawyer has always had a problem with authority. "Well, howdy, warden."

The large man brushes aside Sawyer's comment and looks to the seated man, "He bothering you, Munson?"

The fat man responds in the negative. "So what brings you to the sewing shop, Boss?"

The irritation is evident in the warden's gaze as he turns to look at Sawyer. "Don't think I can't extend your stay, Ford. All it takes is one call. One call." The he lets the apple roll out of his hand and fall to the floor. "How about you get that trash?"

Sawyer looks at Munson, the message in his eyes is received. The warden is an a$$h0le.

.xXx.

"Okay, so what exactly is going on?" Jack looks around at the assembled group; Eko, Sayid, Ana, Michael, Desmond, and (surprisingly) Kate. It was Ana who stepped forward, the appointed leader obviously.

"We're going to raid the others' camp, Jack." When Jack opened his mouth to protest the idea the woman just continued. "We aren't asking your permission we are just informing you of our plan, whether you agree or not doesn't matter." The Latina stood firm after stating her position, Jack looked to the rest of the group, namely Kate, for an ally.

"We simply wanted to let you know what we were doing." Michael spoke in an apologetic tone.

Jack ran his hand over his scalp before looking back to Ana, "tell me your plan, maybe I can help." He saw the relief wash over her face, replacing the apathetic façade she'd donned.

"Well, we're going to borrow the Scott's ship…" Ana began motioning to Desmond.

"But he refuses to operate it for us, so we were going to ask Jin to be our transporter." Kate looked at Ana, the two strong willed women came to an unspoken understanding and Kate continued with the explanation. Jack sat back and listened intently until Kate mentioned a particular name.

"Sawyer? Why Sawyer, I could…" This time it was Eko who cut in.

"If you come with us, we will be leaving everyone unprotected. It is best if you remain." Eko's rich and pacifying tone obviously made Jack see the wisdom in his words.

"Okay, it sounds like a plan, but how are you gonna get guns?" Jack looked to Ana for the answer and was surprised to see the cunning smile spread across her face.

"Just leave that to me."

.xXx.

He watches as Munson argues with his wife, the fat bald man looks nervous and upset. Seems the conman had been right, the warden had gotten to his wife.

"Hello, Sawyer."

To say that Sawyer was surprised to see her was an understatement. Yet there she was, the woman who'd sentenced him to living in this hell-hole. He held on to his anger with a firm grip it was the only thing that kept him going anymore.

"It's James Ford. And I know you know that because you got it right when you pressed charges."

Sawyer glares at the woman across from him wishing that she would just go away.

"You're mad at me?" Cassidy looks at Sawyer in disbelief.

"Well look where I am." Sawyer spreads his hands in emphasis.

"What did you want me to do? You conned me."

"Something you want?" There wasn't much point in arguing over it now.

"Yeah. Yeah, there is."

"Come on, I got license plates to make." The woman's eyes held a hurt look before she pulled out a photo sliding it out onto the tabletop. A round face almost swallowed up by brilliant blue eyes stared back at Sawyer; it was a picture of a baby. The southerner shifted uneasily on the hard bench.

"What's this?" Cassidy smiles fondly at the picture.

"This is your daughter."

Sawyer visibly grapples with his emotions, he is a father. Father, the word held so much fear and resentment for him, and now it was a title he held. He mentally retreats from the pain and falls back on his only defense: anger.

"What d'you want?" The woman looks visibly taken aback by his abrasive tone, she sighs.

"Well, first I wanted you to know."

"Then what? You think I'm going to take one look at this picture and turn into Father Knows Best?" Sawyer growls out the question, but the woman doesn't back down.

"We're living in this little place in Albuquerque. It's near the University..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sawyer cuts her off; he doesn't want to know the details. If he does then turning away will be even harder.

"I just thought you could write her a letter. Her name's Clementine." Just the mere mention of writing a letter wipes the slightest idea of fatherhood from Sawyer's mind. The baby would be better off never knowing him; he could never give a child what they'd need, especially when he was stuck in prison.

"What the hell am I going to write, 'Dear Goo-goo, Ga-ga?' She's a baby. She ain't mine." Sawyer stands up and glares down at the redheaded woman, then he began walking away.

"Sawyer, she is…" The tall blonde turned to see the stricken look on her face, time to put the final nail in the coffin and forever close the door between him and his daughter.

"I ain't got no daughter."

.xXx.

The sun is beginning to set as Jin and Sun stroll along the sandy beach, since Jin's return the two had been inseparable. It was either because the old adage is true, absence does make the heart fonder, or it was because of the news of Sun's pregnancy.

Their peaceful stroll was interrupted when they were approached by Ana and Sayid. The Koreans smiled in welcome, it was a surprise to Ana that the Korean man was actually kind to her after the way she'd treated his friend, it seemed that wonders never ceased.

"Sun, Jin." Sayid greeted the couple in turn, his manners were, as always, impeccable.

"Jin, I was told that you were once a fisherman." The Korean man looked to his wife for translation, which she gave warily. Jin nodded in the affirmative.

"You need my help." He was stating the obvious, and Ana nodded in agreement.

Sun looked at her husband and began speaking in rapid Korean. Jin silenced her quickly, and turned back to Sayid and Ana.

"I will help." Sayid accepted this and moved to leave, Jin went with him. They were going to examine the ship and prepare it for departure. Ana was stopped from pursuing them by the look in Sun's eyes.

"I want to come with." Ana shook her head, it was not something she could allow.

"No, you can't." Sun looked adamant in her decision.

"I almost lost him the last time, I will not let that happen again." The words were formed carefully, Ana shook her head again.

"If you come with, you risk losing something even more precious." Ana glanced pointedly at Sun's stomach before she turned and walked away, leaving Sun with even more questions about the woman known as Ana Lucia.

.xXx.

Reading has always been a form of escape for Sawyer and when you're in prison, escape is something you need.

"I need to talk to you." Sawyer didn't bother looking up from his copy of Of Mice and Men. Pointedly turning a page he responds simply, "Sorry, I'm busy."

"It's important. Please." The pleading tone of the fat man's voice catches Sawyer's interest and he sets the book aside.

He takes Munson for a walk around the cellblock to discuss the man's issue. The fat man is fidgety and obviously troubled. "You were right. I loved her. I thought she -- I really thought she..."

"Ten mil.'s a lot of greenbacks, Killer -- tends to change things. That's why you never get attached -- because once you care, that's when they can come at you." It is apparent that Sawyer is speaking from personal experience and it reminds Munson of the previous visiting day.

"What did your's want? I saw you the other day with a woman. What did she want?" Sawyer's mask immediately falls into place closing him up like a clam.

"Something I ain't got. That all? You had yourself a good cry? You mind if I go back and see if George gets his farm?" The southerner's tone is full of exasperation and he stops walking, trying to end the conversation.

"I need you to move it. The money." It's a rather abrupt change of topic but Sawyer goes with it.

"The money you didn't steal?" The sarcasm oozes from the statement and is accompanied by a half chuckle.

"We both know I did. Lila's hired a PI. She's going to find it. Do this for me. You have to." The man is begging and Sawyer knows that he has him, he barely keeps the smug expression off his face.

"No. It's too dangerous. I'll be a walking target." Always make it seem like you're uninterested, it's their idea not yours, How to be a Conman lesson one.

"If you don't help me the warden will get it all. He'll win. Please. Please." How could he say no?

.xXx.

"Causin' more trouble, Xena?" Ana was actually hoping to make it home without running into the blonde--a hard goal to achieve since they were practically neighbors. She kept walking hoping that he'd take the hint and leave her alone.

"Ah come on hot lips, surely you can spare a minute for your old buddy." The day's anxiety and stress all exploded out of Ana and she whirled around with a glare.

"If you feel the need to annoy someone, try finding someone who doesn't think it'd be a good idea to turn you into shark-bait."

"Ooh, Chica gotta a little fight in her today. Anything I can do to help relieve some tension?" All the comment needed was a waggle of the eyebrows to make it truly cheesy.

"Yeah, how about you take a swan dive off a cliff." With that last retort she decided that being on the same beach as Sawyer was not a good idea at the moment and headed off into the trees, Sawyer stayed where he was shaking his head in amusement.

"Sawyer, do you get off on making her angry?" Sawyer leaned back on his heals, mumbling to himself "Oh, she gets me off alright." Before he turned to face the brunette.

"Well, howdy freckles. To what do I owe this pleasure?" His grin is large and the dimples were in glorious appearance.

Kate slid her hands into her pockets before shrugging. "Actually I needed to talk to Ana, but you scared her off so…" The mere mention of the Latina had Sawyer's interest in the conversation hooked.

"Ah, so you're in on Wonder Woman's newest mission." Kate looked decidedly nervous now, she fidgeted with her backpack straps.

"I better go, I told Jack I'd…"

"Ah, come on now, Freckles. You can't leave me in the dark, just tell me what Lucy's planning." Kate sighed and looked down at the ground, before glancing back up at the tall man. She motioned him closer, and he bent down so he could hear her as she whispered.

.xXx.

Ana found Jack sitting on the beach examining a fussing Aaron. It was funny how protective and worried Claire always was about her baby, but that was probably how all mothers were.

Jack was nodding and trying to ease the mother's newest worry, as he got to his feet and began brushing sand off his pants. He caught sight of Ana standing on the edge of the trees and quickly made his excuses before walking away.

"You said you wanted to see me." Ana looked like she'd rather be tortured by Sayid then be there at that moment.

"I have to change them Ana, you risk infection otherwise." The dark haired woman sighed and followed Jack to a log where she sat down and lifted her arms. The doctor lifted her shirt and began carefully removing the bandages that were wrapped around her ribs.

"How is Libby?" Ana was staring at a point off in the distance and Jack answered without lifting his head.

"She's fine, I'd even venture to say she is improving." Ana nodded absently, then with a sigh she commented "I am so tired of getting shot."

This time Jack's head did come up, the vulnerability in her tone catching his interest. "The scars?" As a doctor Jack had catalogued the other scars on Ana's upper torso when he'd been working to stop the bleeding from her latest wounds. Her dark head bobbed in response.

"How many times?" Jack began rubbing fresh salve onto the wound and wrapping it back up with gauze.

"Counting the last one? I've been shot five times." The number surprised Jack for some reason, sure she was a cop but there were gang members who'd had less lead in their bodies.

"The kid was stealing TV's, I got shot four times because the kid didn't want to spend a few nights in jail." Jack finished taping the bandage in place before he dared to look at Ana's face. The strong woman was gone and before him sat a woman who had lived a painful life, a life that had scarred her more thoroughly then the gunshots ever could. Quicker than he could trace, though, the tough exterior fell back into place and Ana Lucia Cortez was back.

"I'd better go, Kate will be about done with Sawyer." The woman rose awkwardly to her feet tugging down her new black A-shirt (the tank-top was ruined sadly) to cover the white bandages. She didn't look at Jack as she maneuvered around him and back the way she'd come.

Jack sat heavily on the log and wondered why all the women in his life had to be so complicated.

.xXx.

"I have to be honest, Ford. When they first brought you here, I thought you were nothing more than a dumb hick. Now I know better. You're a dumb hick that knows how to steal." The warden is smiling widely at the blonde man, but his eyes are silently mocking him.

"Can we just get this over with?" There are times when even the most experienced of conmen feel some remorse for what they'd done. In this case Sawyer didn't feel bad about stealing, no, he felt bad about who his allies in the venture had been.

"Yeah, let's. You remember Agent Freedman from the Treasury Department?" The large man motions towards a cliché government suit.

"So, what have you got?" The man spoke in monotone and stood as rigid as a board.

"Ten million's in a red bronco parked in a Stor-Quik facility in Sawgrass, right off 441, unit 23C. That's where your money is."

"As agreed, the last 6 years of your sentence have been commuted." The warden looks supremely smug as he says it and Sawyer feels the urge to punch him in his overlarge face.

"As soon as the truck is recovered and the funds confirmed, your commission will be processed. Now, how would you like that?" The suit pulls out a pad and pen, he reminds James of a waitress.

"Set up a new account. It don't matter what bank, just make it in Albuquerque."

"Okay." The expensive looking pen is running over the paper.

"Put it in the name of Clementine Philips."

"Okay, Clementine Philips." The pen stops abruptly and with a click the pad and pen disappear into a pocket.

"And I want it so there's no way she can ever find out who the money's from." Sawyer's face is dead serious now and he watches the Agent's face for confirmation.

"Who's Clementine Philips?" The warden's curiosity irks Sawyer and he answers snappishly, "We done?"

The warden nods. "Congratulations, Ford, you just lied and cheated your way out of prison. You're a free man."

For the conman, the freedom didn't matter as much as it should've. At that moment Sawyer's mind turned back towards revenge, it was time he settled a few old scores.

.xXx.

It was darker in the forest than on the beach and it was lucky that Ana had the path memorized, else she'd have probably gotten lost. She was about halfway along the path when she heard loud rustling, standing still, Ana eased her club from her hip holster. Another group of leaves moved loudly to her left and Ana swung around, but there was nothing there.

"You'd think you'da learned not to wander round the woods on your own, Red." Ana straightened her position and slid the club back into its place by her side.

"Well, when you're the big bad wolf, there isn't much for a girl like me to worry about."

"Oh, I dunno bout that. Seems to me that the last time we were in this situation someone still got hurt." Sawyer emerged from the shadows just a few feet away and he leaned back upon a tree's trunk.

"You gonna get to the point Sawyer, or are you going to keep wasting my time."

"My name's James, James Ford."

"That's interesting and everything, but…"

"I've realized I don't know your name. I know where your tattoo is, I know the feel of your skin, and I even know where every scar on your body is. But I don't know something as simple as your last name."

Ana looked taken aback by the comment, it was a rather strange thing to say, especially for Sawyer.

"Cortez, my last name is Cortez." Sawyer seemed to absorb the name as he whispered it to himself. Ana watched him with interest.

"I want in." Ana immediately went from aloof to defensive.

"I already told you, I don't need or want your help."

"Well, it seems to me, Darling, that if your band of merry men want more than sticks and stones for weapons, you'll let me in." Sawyer pushed off the tree and sauntered closer to the former cop.

"You saying you'll give us guns just for letting you tag along on a mission you know nothing about?" Ana's very stance made her incredulity clear, and Sawyer hovered close by.

"Oh, I know plenty." Ana stood up straight and dropped her hands to her side.

"Kate."

"Never trust Freckles with a secret, she spills easier than a lopsided glass." Ana glared at Sawyer.

"What's in it for you? Why do you want to be involved so badly?" Sawyer leaned down so that they were nose to nose.

"That's simple, I want what you want, revenge." The look that passed between then was fraught with meaning and the two came to a mutual understanding without even speaking a word.

"Okay, you give us guns and you're in."

"I was already in, Muchacha, you just didn't know it yet." Ana rolled her eyes and walked away, she had better things to do.

.xXx.

In the half-light of the early morning Ana stood talking with Sayid and Jack.

"I've filled as many water bottles as the camp can spare and Jin and I have loaded them on the ship." Sayid looked to Jack for his status report.

"I made a small first aid kit, as well, just in case someone gets injured." Sayid and Jack looked expectantly at Ana, there was only one thing left.

"We have guns." Sayid looked placid as usual, but Jack's eyebrows rose all the way to his hairline. "Sawyer's going to give the everyone one handgun, except Sayid, he gets a rifle."

"How'd you get him to agree to that?" Ana shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just made him think it was his idea."

A/N

Okay, Jack is worried/curious about how Ana is going to get the guns b/c Sawyer and him still had the conversation about them being friends and how Ana got the guns, only Ana was just recuperating, not dead at the time.

I'm not so sure I like this chapter but, it's Sana so it worx. Clementine will have her part later, it's going to be great. I have that much planned out.


	3. Chapter 3: All Jacked Up

Title: Promises Kept

Rating: T/Pg13

Summary: After recovering from her recent gunshot wound, Ana sets off to fulfill a few

promises she made. Sana-centric (Spoilers for TFTR and some parts of S3)

Warnings: Some language, general Anti-Kate content

Status: WIP

Authors Note: I do not own Lost, if I did S3 would be LVS! I make no profit, unless you count

personal enjoyment as profitable, from writing this fic.

Chapter 3

_All Jacked Up_

It was the eerie quiet of the early morning, everything was muted. The color of the sky was pale, the beach lay in dark drab monochrome, and the only sound to be heard was the brushing of palm leaves and the quiet hush of the ocean. It was calm, the calm that came before the brilliant sunrises, roaring waves, and searing heat of another day on the island.

For the group of people standing at the water's edge, it was the calm before the storm. Today all the planning was over; today was a day for action.

"Good Morning." Kate entered the group, stretching her arms out over her head.

"Good Morning." Sayid's clear voice rang out amongst the group, while Jack just nodded in recognition, and Ana caught Kate's eyes and gave her a conspiratorial smile.

"Thanks." Kate seemed to absorb the gratitude with no small amount of shock. Then as he always tended to, Sawyer chose that moment to make his appearance, ruining the moment.

"Guess it's a good thing one of us remembered tah bring the noisemakers, or this party wouldn't be much fun." His smirk was meant to seem wicked and uncaring, but Ana could see the emotions he was hiding behind the mask. She just couldn't discern what emotions they were.

He took the rifle that was slung over his shoulder and handed it to Sayid, looking immensely displeased about it. He then pulled a handgun out of a bag and handed it to Kate smiling slyly. Ana waited for Sawyer to hand her a weapon, but when after a few moments, he still hadn't moved to give her one she turned to confront the southerner.

The tall man, seeing her reaction, grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her down the beach. Then he pulled out another gun and held it up between them. Ana backed up and watched him warily.

"You can have this, but first I want your word that you'll be careful." His words lacked their usual country twang, and Ana realized it was because he was dead serious, and he was choosing his words carefully.

"I _can_ take care of myself." Sawyer's blue gaze bore into hers and he seemed to swallow up all the space around her.

"I mean it, no giving your gun to anyone, and don't even think about getting shot again." The words were spoken in all seriousness, but even then Sawyer couldn't control his sense of humor. Ana could see the worry in his cerulean gaze and she was subject to a sudden suffusion of tenderness toward the irritating man. Her hand rose of its own accord to rest against his jaw, the feeling of stubble rough against her palm. He suddenly seemed more vulnerable as he leaned into her touch and Ana couldn't help the feelings that welled to the surface and spilled over.

"I promise." It was barely a whisper on the wind between them, and it was Ana who leaned in and placed her lips lightly against his. The kiss was brief and sweet and with one last grave look, they pulled apart both dropping their facades back into place. The gun traded hands without further discussion and they both turned back to the group.

Jin nodded at Ana, as she and Sawyer returned, and Eko was there as well looking serene, yet strangely expectant.

"If everyone's ready, it's time to go." Ana's gaze lands on Jack and he looks decidedly uncomfortable.

"Good Luck." Jack says the words, but they are just words to fill the space, words that would have to suffice because Jack wasn't sure what to he was supposed to say.

Ana stared into Jack's piercing eyes for a moment, and as if finding the answer she was looking for, she walked away. Jack clapped Jin on the shoulder before he went his own way, studiously avoiding looking at Sawyer.

.oO0Oo.

The young boy sat alone at the large oak table. There was complete silence in the house; he lifted his head to gaze out the large bay windows. He could see the merrymaking taking place in the house across the street. He shifted his food around on his plate again; it was beginning to resemble casserole.

"Jack." Short dark brown locks shifted silkily as the boy turned his head to see Christine standing in the dining room. Having gotten his attention the woman gave him a soft smile.

"I'm going home, now. When you're finished be sure to put your plate in the sink." She spoke slowly and she resisted the urge to try comforting the boy, knowing that he wouldn't accept the gesture.

"Good night, Mrs. Thomas." The woman smiled brightly and nodded at the boy, it was so sad to see this boy alone so often. Especially on holidays, but what was even sadder was the maturity the boy showed at such a young age. Childhood was something a person only experienced once, and this boy's had been cut drastically short.

The woman sighed as she shrugged on her coat and headed out the door, she had no place criticizing Jack's parents. After all, she was just a maid; but it still didn't seem right to leave him alone on Christmas.

With a heavy heart she left him sitting at the table pushing his food around with his fork.

Jack watched as the car disappeared down the street before taking his plate into the kitchen and going into the den. There in the middle of the room were all the presents he'd opened earlier, but none of the prettily wrapped boxes had held what he really wanted this Christmas.

Settling down into the couch Jack turned his gaze back to the Robinson family's party across the street.

.oO0Oo.

During the first few moments onboard the ship Ana had developed a newfound respect for the captain, Jin was efficient and he moved with a grace that none of the others possessed on the ship. The constant movement of the deck had made the rest of them uneasy and it had led to them all sitting around on deck watching Jin work.

The sun was rising quickly, but they were making good time. Ana looked over to the somewhat green Kate and almost smiled at the unsettled look on the brunette's face. Sure she respected Kate, but she couldn't say that Kate was one of her favorite people. In fact, she could probably say that she wasn't really all that fond of Kate, but she would _never_ admit that a certain southern blonde might have tainted her judgment.

The said blonde was resting near her, legs stretched out and head tilted down; he was a picture of relaxation. His pose actually reminded her of the cowboys in the old western movies her grandfather had enjoyed; all he needed to complete the look was an old Stetson resting over his face and a pair of cowboy boots.

Ana diverted her gaze from the lounging man, shaking her head in disgust. Eko caught her eye and the amusement in his gaze was palpable. Ana lifted an eyebrow in his direction and a grin spread slowly on his face. She scowled and looked out at the water.

They were nearing a long wooden dock, and Michael looked over at it.

"That's it." His head swiveled toward Ana. "That's the dock I saw near the village."

Ana stood to get a better view grabbing a hold of an overhead rope to keep her balance; there would be no turning back after this. Ana swung her gaze to her accomplices, she met the gaze of Kate, Michael, Eko, and Sawyer; silently asking if they were ready. The answer was clear.

.oO0Oo.

"Hey Shepard, aren't you heading home, dude?" Dark eyes left the newspaper they'd been perusing to rest on the lean man that stood at the end of the couch.

"No." The guy seemed taken aback by the simple answer. It would be a lie to say that Jack was close to his roommate but they were at least civil to each other. The boy just finished packing his bags in silence, knowing from experience that his roommate liked his privacy, which was ironic considering how he was always trying to fix other people's problems.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in January then. Have a Merry Christmas." With that the young man picked up his luggage and left the small dorm room. Jack watched the door click into place before turning his attention back to the newspaper in his hands.

.oO0Oo.

Sawyer pushed through the foliage with unbidden anger. Kate trudged quietly behind him, but he instinctively knew she was there.

"I can't believe they just left us like that." Kate's tone was incredulous, Sawyer scowled ruthlessly at a nearby tree.

"Yeah, well that b!+ch probably had this planned from the start." The two kept moving through the jungle.

"You're probably right; I wouldn't put it past her."

"Dammit!" Sawyer recovered from his stumble, throwing his pack down in anger before bending to retie his shoe.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" No sooner had Kate muttered the words then both of them fell to the ground unconscious, long darts protruding from their necks.

.oO0Oo.

Ana crept slowly through the bushes, her passing causing only the slightest of noises. Behind her Eko and Michael moved with just as much skill. The dark-haired woman called a sudden halt and they all crouched down, letting the foliage cover them.

They listened as someone cursed loudly, and then all went silent. Until moments later the almost imperceptible movement of people traveled to their ears. Ana looked to the two men and nodded. They began moving again, now following the trail left behind by the "others."

The trek was long and arduous, the toll of moving silently being felt in the muscles of their backs and legs. The journey ended abruptly at the edge of the forest. They crouched low there watching as Kate and Sawyer were made to kneel on a dock, this one more modern than the last, and black bags were placed over their heads. However, it wasn't the captives that caught their interest but rather the island sitting innocently a few hundred yards away from the shoreline that had their rapt attention. Seeing what they'd needed to, the three melted back into the jungle, going back the way they'd come.

.oO0Oo.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor Shepard." Jack lifted his head from the chart in his hands, smiling amicably at the nurse.

"Merry Christmas, Betty." The woman smiled back and turned back to her computer screen.

"I hate having to work on Christmas, but I'd rather do it and let someone who has family spend the holiday at home." Jack nodded, his dark eyes shuttered.

"Your missus must be very understanding to let you work through the holidays like this." The tall man nodded again before he turned to walk down the clean beige hallway his mind turning back to the fight he'd had with his wife just that morning.

People didn't stop getting sick just because it was a holiday, people didn't stop dying just because it was a holiday, and he couldn't stop helping people just because it was a holiday. He just wouldn't feel right, having fun while there were sick people that needed him. If she didn't understand that, then there wasn't anything he could do about it. She wouldn't be alone anyways; she was going to her parents' house for dinner. Her family hated him anyways, so it was probably best that he wasn't there.

He walked into a room and moved toward the bed in the far right corner. He picked up the chart at the end of the bed and read over it, looking down at the old man in the bed, lying there so still. His hands moved over his eyes tiredly, yes, it was for the best.

.oO0Oo.

Sawyer fell into the dirt on his bad shoulder, and he hissed in pain. He opened his eyes glaring at the rusty bars that surrounded him, as their captors walked away. He watched as Kate stood to her feet in the cage opposite his. They stared at each other for a long moment, before they both turned to examine their cages.

Sawyer cussed loudly when the button he'd pressed shocked him. Shaking his hand he looked to the basket hanging from a pole, down to the switch at the base that appeared to be connected to the food dispenser that was below the shocking button.

The hardest part of the process was getting the rock for the switch at the base of the hoop. It'd taken him a long time to ease the rock toward him with just his fingertips and then navigate it into the cage. Once that was accomplished though, it was all downhill. He threw his shoe, thanking his basketball experience as the shoe triggered the system, causing a loud rumbling noise and a spill of brown nuggets from the food shoot. He looked dubiously at the food, it resembled Puppy Chow, but he picked up the fish-shaped biscuit and took a bite out of it. It was bland and dry, not half as bad a jail food.

Kate looked at him curiously from her cell and he realized she'd been silent throughout the entire process. Sawyer finished off his biscuit, washing it down with a handful of water. Then he repeated the process of attaining food this time tossing the fish biscuit over to Kate. The brunette gave him a funny look before she sat down to munch on the somewhat stale food.

"So how long do you think we're going to be here?" Kate's question traveled across the short distance and Sawyer leaned on the bars so she could see him as he jerked his head to the side. Kate followed his motion to see a tall pole a few feet away, resting on the pole was a small grey box that she automatically recognized as a camera.

"I figure we'll be here until they get what they want." Kate nodded and then sat down and began studying the bars, looking for an escape route. Sawyer sat back and waited, the cavalry would be there soon.

.oO0Oo.

The three trackers climbed aboard the ship and Jin immediately came to attention looking at them questioningly.

"There's another island." Jin looked somewhat confused but Michael began trying to explain it using his hands as visual aids. Ana saw his eyes widen in surprise and knew he'd gotten the idea of it. He nodded, knowing that they were heading to this island, and he began to rearrange the sails for the trip. Eko started into the lower level of the boat and Sayid appeared moments later.

"Another island?" Ana nodded in affirmation.

"This changes things." Ana sighed and looked out at the ocean.

"Not much, just the plan of escape. It doesn't change our point of entry. We'll have to anchor in a cove nearby, far away enough not to be seen. But we'll still be coming toward their base from inland, it'll be hard moving the hostage and keeping quiet but that was already a problem."

"True, but how are we going to get away now, they have a motorboat." Sayid was looking in her eyes, and even though they were allies his gaze still made her acutely uncomfortable.

"Sabotage seems to be the only answer." Sayid seemed to accept this with a nod.

"I have another idea." The two both turned to look curiously at Michael, he'd been silent for the better part of their trip, but they both gave him their attention.


	4. Chapter 4: According to Plan

Title: Promises Kept

Rating: T/Pg13

Summary: After recovering from her recent gunshot wound, Ana sets off to fulfill a few

promises she made. Sana-centric (Spoilers for TFTR and some parts of S3)

Warnings: Some language, general Anti-Kate content

Status: WIP

Authors Note: I do not own Lost; if I did S3 would be LVS! I make no profit, unless you count

personal enjoyment as profitable, from writing this fic.

Chapter 4

_According to Plan_

It was amazing how long a minute felt when you were incapable of doing anything. Each individual second seems an eternity when all you have for entertainment is the acute study of green foliage just outside your bars. Of course there was always idle chit chat that could be exchanged, but when your neighbor was Kate, it was best to be silent. What you said to her could always come back to bite you, and then kick you while you were down.

Sawyer looked over to the brunette; she was antsy, fidgeting as usual. She had an escape route planned; otherwise she wouldn't seem so anxious. The con man shook his head; she had no appreciation for patience.

Sometimes waiting was the only way to get what you really wanted. With that thought Sawyer's lips tilted in a crooked grin, good things certainly did come to those who waited.

The sunlight was starting to fade and Sawyer quit twiddling his thumbs to sit up. He looked to Kate, who had mimicked him.

The shadows lengthened all around and the two captives waited, it wouldn't be long now.

.oO0Oo.

The key was speed, the group moved as quickly as possible in the darkness. They were nearing the edge of the compound, lights from the buildings could be seen through the dense forest. Ana was in the lead as they slipped into the shadow of an outlying building, Sayid brought up the rear, hauling with him a struggling prisoner-bound and gagged.

Eko peered around the corner checking for guards, none were present. It seemed the "others" were comfortable on their _private_ island.

Eko motioned to Ana and she went out first, walking close to the buildings, she stole quietly along the path. She stopped dead when she heard the merest whisper of a sound. She flattened her figure against the side of the concrete structure, pulling her gun from her waistband and releasing the safety in a smooth motion. She eased closer to the corner of the building, moving toward the low sound. She glanced around the corner quickly and couldn't discern anything in the faded yellow light emitted from a worn light-pole.

Eko and Michael were beside her as she turned the corner and moved into the dim area. She swung around sharply when a hand seemed to materialize off to the side.

"Took yah long enough, thought I was gonna die of old age before yah'll got here."

Even though she could see nothing but his hand, she glared at where she figured his head to be.

"Better hurry up Rambina, there's probably a welcoming party on the way." Eko turned to the cage opposite the one Sawyer was in, to see Kate setting her feet on the dirt. Ana noticed the brunette's arrival and her respect for the woman increased.

Michael looked to Ana expectantly and she waved him off with a nod, he disappeared into the dark just as Eko smashed open the padlock on sawyer's cage. The blonde stepped out of the dark confine and grabbed Ana about the waist. His lips met hers before she could react, but that luck wasn't lasting. She shoved him off and wiped at her mouth furiously.

"What the hell!?"

"You taste like mangoes." Sawyer smacked his lips as if to emphasize his statement.

"Yeah, well you taste like sh!t." The blonde's laughter could be heard as she stormed off. Eko shook his head as he handed a gun to each of the recently freed captives.

"You must have a death wish, my friend." Sawyer fell into step behind the large man and chuckled.

.oO0Oo.

Setting in a wooden rocking chair on the front porch listening to the protests of the porch-boards with each rock; a woman ran her hands in circles over her enlarged abdomen. She smiled in contentment looking down at her golden-haired daughter playing at her feet. The little girl, as if sensing her mother's thoughts, lifted her head.

Her mother motioned for her to come near, and the girl stepped forward. Round eyes examined her mother's growing stomach.

"Mama?" The woman stopped her rocking as a small hand rested on the hard roundness of her stomach.

"Hmm?" The little girl tilted her head to the side.

"Is the baby going to be here in time for Christmas?" The woman smiled her eyes twinkling with humor.

"Honey, its July. He'll be here long before Christmas." The small blonde girl peered up at her mother.

"Oh." The small hand slid away from her mother and the girl returned to her plastic blocks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Heaving herself forward the mother leaned down to brush her daughter's smooth cheek.

"I just…I wanted the baby to be here for Christmas." Her daughter's eyes stayed focused on the lettered block in her hand.

"Why?"

"So we could be a family." The girl's wide eyes met her mother's teary ones. A string of bad boyfriends had come and gone over the last few years, the most recent one leaving her mother pregnant. For the last five years it had been just the two of them, since none of the men lasted long enough for their presence to be substantial.

"Oh, sweetheart." The pregnant lady pulled her daughter into her lap, placing a kiss on the little girl's temple.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Santa gives you what you ask for in your letters right, no matter what it is?" The change of topic caught the mother's attention and she looked down at her daughter. Small hands were playing with the hem of her blue maternity shirt.

"Of course, he does." The little girl nodded as if that had affirmed her assumption and then she slid off her mother's lap and she went in the house. The woman sat there contemplating the conversation she'd just had with her daughter.

The floorboards began to squeak beneath the chair's bowed legs once more.

.oO0Oo.

Michael moved quickly down the wooden structure, trying to keep the sound of his footsteps from reverberating as he neared his destination. The sound of water filled his ears and he used the moon as a guiding light.

He pulled the handgun out of his back pocket with ease checking around for guards, he heard the low murmur of conversation and saw light shining out of a window.

Stealing himself, he hunkered down and waited for the opportune moment, preferably one that would avoid raising a commotion.

.oO0Oo.

"Sayid." The name was uttered by the group leader and the man passed his prisoner to Eko as he stepped forward.

"Where are they?" They were all gathered in the shadows in what they figured to be the center of the compound.

"He says they are in the larger structure, on one of the lower levels, but…"

"But ya don't know if he was tellin' the truth." Sawyer's words caused the Iraqi to nod in agreement. Sawyer turned to see Ana considering the information.

"You wouldn't question the truth of his statement, unless you had an idea that he could be lying. Where do _you_ think they are?" Ana looked the man in the eyes as she asked the question. The two didn't like each other in the least, but they trusted each other.

"I think they'd be in the housing section."

"Housing section?" Blue eyes sent a questioning glance in Ana's direction.

"It's on the North side of the 'town'." Ana revealed the information absently; her head was tilted downward in thought.

"And here I thought you'd just charged in here guns a blazin', seems I was wrong."

"But why would they keep them in the housing section?" Kate interjected, looking to Sayid and Ana for explanation.

"Children complain, they're high maintenance, and they need a lot of attention. The kids couldn't get that if they were locked up in a room, and the children appear to be too valuable for them to be maltreated." Ana made the statement to the group, but it was obvious that she was asking Sayid for his opinion on the matter.

"And the familiar adults would probably be kept around to soothe the children." Eko stated this and the logic was accepted with a murmur of agreement.

"But what if we're wrong and Henry isn't lying?" Kate asked, playing the devil's advocate.

"That's the problem." Sayid looked to Ana knowing she had come to the same conclusion he'd drawn himself.

"We're going to have to split up." Ana sighed and Sayid met her gaze.

"Sayid you take Henry, Kate and Sawyer, and check the housing section. Eko and I will make a quick check of the compound." Sayid accepted the team and began to move off.

"Now hold on a minute, Lulu. I'm going with _you_." Sawyer had stepped in-between the cooperatives, effectively cutting off communication.

"Well, I say you're going with Sayid. So you're going with him." Ana turned to head off, but was stopped by Sawyer's hand spinning her around.

"Ana, we don't have time for this." Eko spoke in his usual smooth tones, but they did not hide the agitation in his tone.

"Whatever. We are going now." Ana looked away from Sawyer to Sayid, "We'll meet back at the boat. If things go bad, and we aren't there, leave." The dark haired man nodded in acceptance of the plan before he and his team disappeared around the building's corner.

"What? _Leave_?!" Sawyer looked at Ana incredulously, but she was already walking away, Eko trailing her path.

.oO0Oo.

Jin paced the deck of the ship, the dull thud of his passing, was drowned out by the sound of the ocean. The ship moved smoothly beneath him, the sway of the deck was natural and soothing.

He looked out at the faint lights glimmering on the mass of land and wished his comrades luck, he was sure they were going to need it.

He redirected his attention to the ship, as he tightened a loose line.

.oO0Oo.

Auburn, that was the shade to describe her hair, it was tangled and sticking to her skin in tendrils about her face and neck, but the woman didn't care. She looked down to the baby in her hands, he was still red, but he was the most amazing thing she'd seen in a long while.

A nurse opened the door to her room leading in an anxious little girl, her blonde hair was pulled back in pigtails and she looked adorable. Sitting in the bed like it was her throne, the mother smiled at her daughter.

"Come meet your brother, honey." The little girl took small reluctant steps towards the tall bed. Her mother moved the bundle in her arms, so the small girl could look at him.

"This is Zack." The blonde head tilted to the side during her perusal.

"Is he always gonna be so red?" The mother laughed and shook her head.

"No, honey, all babies are that way in the beginning." Light brows drew together and the girl's expression was doubtful. She lifted her hands and looked at the brown bear in her grip--he'd been her friend for ages--he looked back at her with glassy black eyes and a crooked smile.

"Here." Small hands held the plush bear up to her mother. "For Alex's birthday." The woman's eyes filled with unshed tears as she accepted the dun bear from her baby girl.

"Are you sure?" Blue eyes were fixed on the small newborn baby wrapped tightly in the powder blue blanket.

"Yeah. Zack can have 'im." For a second, the woman could have sworn she'd seen a glimpse of someone else on the young face. The sorrow that had flashed in the brilliant blue eyes was foreign to the girl, but she'd seen that look somewhere else before. The woman leaned back holding the bear and her baby in her arms; and her mind traveled backwards in time, trying to place the inscrutable expression.

.oO0Oo.

The door to the compound was heavy, but it swung open silently on well oiled hinges. Eko stood on one side of the door as Ana eased into the passage, her police training kicking in as she hunched her shoulders and moved slowly down the hall, which ended at a set of stairs. Ana motioned with her hand for her companions to follow her, and moments later the door was closed. The lighting was dim and it barely shone from one thick cement wall to the next, and the lack of windows left the air tasting old and musty.

Ana stepped carefully down each step, but it didn't stop the echo of sound off the walls. The trio moved steadily down the winding steps; Ana in the lead, Eko and Sawyer off to her sides. The steps stopped suddenly and they were face to steel with a large door. Behind which was a long hall, lined with more heavy metal doors.

Ana moved closer to the wall as she walked toward the first door, she trained her gun on the steel door as Eko moved to open the portal. It slid open with a groan, revealing an empty room, divided by a large pane of glass. Ana lowered her weapon, and turned to the two men.

"They aren't down here." Eko looked around at the cement walls and metal doors. They all knew that there was no point checking any further, there was no way the captives would be down here.

Sawyer looked at the woman in front of him, as she planned their next move. He heard her swear softly before turning to look at them.

"We're going to the boat, we'll wait for Sayid's team." She shoved off the wall and moved back towards the stairs.

.oO0Oo.

Pressing her palms into her lower back did little to ease the ache that had settled there, but she did it anyway because something was better than nothing. Zack had finally quieted and went to sleep, which hopefully he wouldn't come out of for a few hours, and that gave her time to look over her daughter's letter to Santa.

Sinking into her plush chair she relaxed as she unfolded the paper. It was obvious that her daughter's teacher had helped her to write the letter, but it was doubtful that the teacher had read the last line. The last line was misspelled and the letters of the words went in every direction yet the sentence was legible.

Sitting there alone in the quiet darkness of her living room the woman sobbed pathetically. The last sentence said simply, "I want my dad."

.oO0Oo.

A/N: Sorry bout the wait, but it took me a while to edit it to my satisfaction. Still not sure I don't want to feed it to the bunnies…So Emma, I'm assuming she was around 5-ish when her brother was born, but from pictures I looked at I'm probably wrong. However I am the author and I will change the facts to fit my story.

Next Chapter coming as soon as inspiration strikes!


	5. Chapter 5:Cowboys, Sailors, and Women

Title: Promises Kept

Rating: T/Pg13

Summary: After recovering from her recent gunshot wound, Ana sets off to fulfill a few

promises she made. Sana-centric (Spoilers for TFTR and some parts of S3)

Warnings: Some language, general Anti-Kate content

Status: WIP

Authors Note: I do not own Lost; if I did S3 would be LVS! I make no profit, unless you count

personal enjoyment as profitable, from writing this fic.

Chapter 5

In the quiet stillness even the smallest sounds are deafening. Each exhaled breath echoes like a roar in your ear; the nerves in the body tense each time the sound escapes, waiting for detection. Rationally one knows that it's not possible to hear such a slight noise, but when you're creeping around in the dark rationality is irrelevant.

Sayid stilled just on the edge of the line of houses. They all appeared the same, all the same shape and size, a suburban model. He forced his unwilling captive to sit down against the wall of the closest building; Sayid was extremely mindful of every single noise they made. Kate came up kneeling down by his side and waiting patiently for an order.

"I want you to wait here Kate, Henry will stay with you." His companion nodded in silence and Sayid began his trek across the wide-open space between the last building and the first house.

He eased along the side of the first house keeping away from the haloes of light cast by the yellowed streetlamps. He peered into a window quickly and then moved on, his movements quick and silent. In his ears the pounding of his heart swamped out all other sound as he rounded a corner only to stop dead in his tracks. His heart quieted and he strained his ears trying to catch the sound that had stopped him moments before.

.xXx.

Michael tensed at the sound of movement. It was not coming from the structure he was leaning on; the sound was moving towards him. He gripped the warm steel of his gun firmly, waiting silently as the muffled sounds drew nearer.

"Mike?" The whispered sound of his name caused him to relax. He watched as three large silhouettes moved towards him and he eased his grip on the gun. He was envious of the amount of skill they possessed at keeping silent.

Ana crouched down near him, "They weren't in the building. We're going to wait here for Sayid's team." He nodded and watched as they all settled in for the wait all of them hoping for the best.

.xXx.

"Mom?" He held his ball tightly in his hands as he waited for his mom to enter their house. She had gone on another date, each time leaving him with a babysitter who insisted on treating him like a child.

He watched warily as she stepped through the portal; a large smile splitting her face only to be followed moments later by the man she had been seeing. The man he was supposed to like because she liked him. The man who was not his father.

.xXx.

The sound once again broke through the ringing silence moments later and Sayid followed it to the closest building. He peered into the window from the corner, what he saw almost made him smile. Inside the room were three children and a woman the two older children were giggling at something the woman had said.

Sayid eased away from the window and pressed back against the side of the house. It had been easy to find the captives; actually, it had been very easy. His militant mind thought it over, batting around theories like a soccer ball, but it was not forthcoming with any definitive theories.

.xXx.

Ana listened as Sawyer fidgeted for what felt like the millionth time. She resisted the urge to reach out and hit him by sheer will alone. Was it really so hard to remain silent for a few moments?

Her jaw clenched in annoyance as she heard the rough whisper from his pants as the denim shifted once again.

She was seriously beginning to question why she had bothered rescuing him. That was until she felt the rough friction of his callused fingers as they wrapped around her own. She glanced over at the southerner. She could not see him in the dark but she could make out his silhouette as he relaxed into a position and remained that way.

Allowing the tension to ease from her body, she sent him a silent signal of appreciation. Then listening for the soft sound his hair made as his head turned in her direction and feeling the warmth of his hand as his fingers returned her gentle squeeze.

.xXx.

The box was moving. Something about that was definitely not right; basketballs were not supposed to move on their own. Someone should have told that to the box sitting in front of him as it shuddered once again.

He moved away from the brightly wrapped package; eying it warily from a safe distance before looking to his mom. She was smiling, amusement lighting her eyes, as she glanced between him, the box, and the man next to her.

He could not help but wonder if this was not some sinister trap. The man wanted his mother, but knew that her son was not very fond of him. Maybe he was trying to get rid of the obstacles. He jumped in shock as the box abruptly tipped over on its side, the lid popping off to land on the beige carpet.

Then he smiled a ridiculously large smile as the little blonde ball of fur hopped across the carpet towards him. He grabbed the little Labrador and looked him in the eye in amazement. The guy had gotten him a dog; maybe he was not so bad after all.

.xXx.

Eko tensed as a large amount of noise began heading in their direction. He felt his companions' reactions, as well. Ana moved into a crouch and Sawyer flicked the safety off his handgun. Then their darkness was disturbed as torches lit up along the beach; revealing the small group running hurriedly towards the dock. Followed closely by several torch-bearing figures.

Eko glance quickly to his companions and watched as Michael and Ana quickly jumped on the boat and set about getting the guards thrown overboard as quickly as possible. There was the sound of a gunshot and two loud splashes just before the small engine of the boat roared to life. Eko turned back to see the now discernable group hurrying down the dock. It was obvious that the going was slow for the adults weighed down with a child, but there was still a decent distance between Sayid's group and the pursuers.

Eko greeted the other half of their team with a nod as they quickly piled onto the small boat. Eko made quick work casting off the lines and then jumping onboard just as Sawyer steered it away from the dock and out onto the water.

The tall black man watched the lights of the "others" stop at the edge of the dock as the boat moved farther away and he smiled in triumph.

.xXx.

Michael clutched at his bloodied side, looking at Ana gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem, Man." He watched as she looked away from him, awed that she had saved his life; especially since he had tried to take hers. Michael was sitting there in stunned silence when Walt suddenly threw himself into his father's arms. Despite the pain that radiated from the wound in his side, he clutched the boy to him tightly and vowed once again to never let him go.

A small girl approached carefully next, an even small boy following her, she stopped in front of the quiet Latina. "Ana Lucia?" The dark head snapped up in surprise and a genuine smile spread across her full lips. The small girl swooped in, wrapping her thin arms around the woman, and began sobbing hysterically. They young boy stood off to the side as he watched the woman stroking his sister's hair in comfort as she rocked her back and forth.

Blue eyes looked upwards at Eko, and for the first time in a long time Zack felt comfortable.

.xXx.

Sawyer steered the boat carefully, watching the reunion with his peripheral vision. He had not gotten a chance to get his own revenge but the feeling of success was a hard one to quash; and never being a man prone to humor he allowed a self-satisfied smirk to spread across his face.

"Hello, Sawyer." He glanced to the side, looking at the woman he vaguely recognized strangely. "I'm Cindy, we met once before…" He smiled at her making sure she got the full dimple effect.

"Yeah, I remember yah." It was a white lie, but she did not need to know that. She smiled in return and stepped closer. He mentally retreated; flirting was one thing, but anything beyond that—

"Sawyer." His gaze whipped around to catch the hot glare of his favorite feisty female. He gave her a cheeky look. "Yeah, Lucy Lu?"

Her hands moved to her hips as she settled into her Wonder Woman stance. "How soon 'til we're home?"

He shrugged. "We'll be there before dawn, but we can't risk getting' too close to tha island in the dark." She nodded but, if the tight line of her plump lips was anything to judge by, she was displeased. He wondered idly if it was because they were stuck on the boat until morning or because he had been flirting with the flight attendant.

His ego said it was the latter.

.xXx.

"Dad? You want me to call you dad? You've gotta be kidding." He shook his head in bewilderment and anger. Sure he liked the guy, but that was just asking too much.

"Walt, honey, please…" His mother started trying to reason with him, but he just glared back at her.

"No, he's not my father and he never will be." He glared at the man seated across from him before he slammed his fork down and marched out of the dining room.

.xXx.

They were anchored off the coast. And if Sawyer were honest with himself he would admit it was the constant rocking of the boat making him sick. Not the exuberant display of paternal affection between Michael and his son, but a hustler was rarely honest. He looked up at the wide expanse of sky; it was the navy blue of transitioning morning. It would soon be pink and orange, the colors of a new day.

His line of sight was obstructed as the small blonde boy stepped in front of him. His head was tilted to the side and his dark blue eyes met Sawyers. The older blonde fidgeted; kids really were not his cup of tea.

"I'm Zack." The boy looked at him with expectation in his eyes. A half smile made its way onto the southerners face. "Sawyer."

"Ana says you'll play a game with me." Now his head tilted to the side, as he peered around the kid to look for his girl. She was smirking at him from across the way, her dark eyes laughing at his discomfort. "Did she now?"

The boy nodded and followed his line of sight. Sawyer glared at the dark-haired woman promising retribution. "So what games do you know?" The kid had moved to sit across from him; head propped up on his fist. He looked as unenthusiastic as Sawyer felt.

The older man wracked his brain for ideas, but the only games he knew were ones that either involved alcohol, a naked woman, or both. He glanced at Ana again and promised himself he would get her to play a few of those games with him. She looked at him curiously over the head of the little girl; then shook her head in disgust while he leered at her.

"Wha' games d'you know?" The boy looked at him seriously. "I Spy?"

They both looked at each other; neither of them appeared to like the idea so it was cast off. The boy named off a couple more, but neither male found any of the games appealing.

"Have him tell you a story Zack." Sawyer's head shot up as he turned to question speaker. His eyes locked onto the sleepy blues of the girl curled up in Ana's lap. For some reason her gaze unsettled him.

"What makes you think I know any good stories goldilocks?" Sawyer saw her shoulders move as she attempted to shrug without moving too much. "Your voice is nice."

He was taken aback by the compliment and then he scowled as both Ana and Michael laughed. He turned back to the boy waiting patiently before him.

"Uh…There once was a cowboy…"

.xXx.

Jack could feel the sweat on his skin as he moved quickly down the beach. The physical strain in his muscles gave him a chance to shut his mind down and escape the overwhelming weight of leadership for a short period. He slowed to a walk, pressing his hands to his back and breathing heavily.

He could not run as far anymore, he had been to busy to exercise lately between Libby and Ana. But now that Ana was better and Libby was once again conscious he had decided he needed to take a few moments to clear his head.

The worry he felt kept niggling at the back of his mind. He cast his eyes to the shifting waves of the ocean hoping to see a sign that they were out there, that they were all right. But all he could see was an endless expanse of black water.

.xXx.

Ana clapped with the rest of the group as Sawyer finished his fantastic tale about a cowboy stranded on an island infested with wild pigs, ferocious polar bears, and crazed women. He certainly did have a knack for oration. The blonde accepted the praise with a grin before looking at his two most rapt audience members. Emma and Zack sat side by side within arms reach of the storyteller and both were smiling. "That was good."

Emma nodded in agreement with her brother. "Yeah well I figured 'Hansel and Gretel' would hit a lil' too close to home." The two blondes giggled.

"'Cept Zack and I wouldn't use bread crumbs."

"I think we should get going." Everyone turned to look at Sayid, who motioned to the sun's position above the horizon. And by silent agreement, Eko began to haul up the anchor.


End file.
